


Pantsu

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, calcinhas, comedia, companheiros de apartamento, roupas íntimas, tio zoro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Zoro nunca imaginou que seu sobrinho seria o causador da mudança no relacionamento que mantinha com o seu tão querido companheiro de moradia. E quem diria, hein? Calcinhas!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 13





	1. A surpresa mora ao lado

Um filme confuso de ficção científica passava na televisão de apenas 21 polegadas — a condição de estudante não permitia luxos — e há muito tempo Zoro desistira de tentar entendê-lo. Talvez fosse culpa dos péssimos efeitos ou do enredo tão sem pé nem cabeça que tornava tudo cansativo, mas ele apenas sentia a sonolência aumentar à medida que o filme avançava.

E ele não podia dormir de jeito nenhum!

Uma piscada mais prolongada o fez perceber do quão perto estava de adormecer ali largado no sofá e, tentando evitar isso a todo custo, começou a zapear pelos canais procurando algo que chamasse a atenção. Havia começado a assistir um outro filme, dessa vez com atores relativamente conhecidos, quando ouviu o som de algo quebrando-se em algum lugar do apartamento. Alarmado, ele saltou sobre sofá e após verificar o próprio quarto, correu para o aposento seguinte torcendo para que nada tivesse acontecido ali.

Porém, para seu completo azar, encontrou o seu sobrinho de oito anos encarando assustado os muitos pedaços de um objeto indefinido no chão. Devia ter sido alguma espécie de estatueta de argila, só que agora estava em cacos. Deu um tapa estalado na própria testa, o que acabou por chamar a atenção da criança presente no cômodo.

— Não foi eu, tio! O enfeite feio caiu sozinho, juro! — o menino de cabelos negros o encarava de olhos arregalados. Era super óbvio que ele era o responsável por aquela bagunça, mas o tom dele até que foi um tanto convincente.

Zoro suspirou cansado, mas não se exaltou ou brigou com o garoto. Parte da culpa era sua, afinal. Nada daquilo teria acontecido caso tivesse prestado mais atenção no meliante mirim que inconvenientemente era seu sobrinho. Se bem que não era fácil acompanhar o ritmo enérgico dele. Parecia até que a energia daquele pequeno corpo de 8 anos era infindável. Resmungou, maldizendo a hora que cedera a chantagem emocional do seu irmão mais velho.

Acontecera naquela ensolarada manhã de sábado. Zoro fora acordado a plenas nove horas da madrugada pelo som estridente da campainha que não parava de tocar. No entanto, não demorou muito para que o barulho cessasse, fazendo o jovem de pele bronzeada supor que seu companheiro de apartamento — vulgo Sanji Vinsmoke — havia atendido a porta. Voltou a fechar os olhos tendo em mente o objetivo de dormir a maior quantidade de horas de sono que não lhe era permitido ter na semana por causa da faculdade.

Uma pena que em questão de segundos seu plano foi por água abaixo ao ter a porta do seu quarto aberta de súbito e logo depois um peso ser jogado em cima de sua barriga. Ao abrir os olhos deparou-se com um ninho de fios negros diante o rosto.

— Bom dia, tio Zoro! — o pequeno ser levantou a cabeça revelando uma expressão animada demais para àquela hora da manhã.

— Luffy? O que faz aqui? — indagou sonolento. Seu raciocínio era sempre mais lerdo quando acabava de acordar, por isso estava demorando a relacionar a presença do garoto a campainha que tocara há pouco.

— Eu o trouxe para passar um tempo com seu desaparecido tio. — uma voz masculina informou em tom de riso.

Zoro mirou a entrada do quarto, avistando um homem alto de cabelos ruivos encostado no umbral da porta. Sentou-se afastando os lençóis depois que Luffy saíra de cima de si e estreitou o olhar para seu irmão. Era muito raro receber uma visita dele e geralmente quando tinha era porque algum favor ele iria pedir.

— E o que você faz aqui, Shanks? O que quer dessa vez?

O ruivo levantou as mãos como se dissesse que era o inocente ali.

— Não precisa ser tão incisivo, irmãozinho. Quem vê pensa que só apareço quando preciso de você...

Zoro arqueou uma sobrancelha, abrindo bem a boca em um bocejo. Depois virou o rosto procurando o garoto que estava silencioso demais para o seu gosto e o encontrou mexendo em sua guitarra junto ao apoio na parede. Oh, sua preciosa guitarra. Levantou-se num pulo para tirá-lo de perto dela.

— Isso aí não, Luffy! Por que não vai pra sala assistir desenhos? — sugeriu, empurrando de leve as costas do menor.

Luffy deu de ombros após dar uma última olhada pra guitarra e correu para a sala cantando uma musiquinha infantil sobre um tal de Chopperman. Do quarto era possível escutar a voz dele que continuava a cantar a música desconhecida na sala.

— Anda, fala logo. O que você quer? — insistiu ao voltar-se para o ruivo, cruzando os braços. Aquilo já estava se prolongando demais.

Shanks deu de ombros igual ao modo que o filho fizera há poucos instantes, sem em nenhum momento abandonar o sorriso que lhe era característico. Aproximou-se do irmão e passou um braço sobre os ombros deste, começando a sussurrar como se fosse lhe segredar algo.

— Bem, já que você quer saber, irei ser direto. Hoje é o aniversário de dez anos do meu casamento e a minha patroa quer que façamos algo de especial e tals. Aí eu precisava encontrar alguém de confiança pra cuidar do nosso filhote, mas não me veio outra pessoa além de você a mente: meu responsável irmão querido. — finalizou dando um sorriso típico de propaganda de creme dental.

Zoro revirou os olhos, enxotando o braço para longe de si.

— Por que não o mandou para o velhote? Aposto que ele adoraria cuidar do neto mais novo.

— Ele era minha primeira opção, mas Garp está no Hawaii agora. Então... — e vendo que o outro continuava parecendo nada satisfeito com o pedido, deixou uma ensaiada expressão de súplica adornar seu rosto. — Por favor, Zoro! Prometo que venho buscá-lo antes do anoitecer. Antes que perceba ele já terá ido embora. — acrescentou unindo as mãos com os dedos entrelaçados para enfatizar sua urgência.

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram enquanto eles mantinham uma dura troca de olhares. Por fim Zoro bufou — cansado de toda aquela conversa — e anuiu, embora fosse óbvia sua relutância em fazer aquilo.

— Saiba que só vou aceitar isso porque sinto que a bruxa que você chama de esposa iria me amaldiçoar caso não colaborasse.

Shanks riu e se levantou para dar um abraço apertado no irmão — ignorando as reclamações vindas deste — murmurando vários agradecimentos com notável alívio. Logo após ele se despediu do filho — que parecia mais interessado no desenho que passava na tv do que no próprio pai — e foi embora quase saltitando de alegria.

Pouco tempo depois disso Sanji irrompeu do corredor todo arrumado e com os fios loiros bem penteados. O cheiro de um perfume de marca cara logo preencheu o apartamento.

— Quando foi que você entrou no ramo dos acompanhantes, hein? — Zoro comentou jocoso, atraindo para si um olhar irritado do outro.

— Passarei o dia fora, por favor não destrua nada enquanto eu estiver longe. — avisou, ignorando claramente a provocação alheia. Em seguida lançou um olhar curioso pro menino sentado no sofá. — E por precaução o mantenha longe do meu quarto. Ah, e da cozinha também. Melhor prevenir acidentes do que precisar remediá-los depois.

Zoro revirou os olhos. Uma marca registrada da personalidade do loiro era o zelo que ele tinha com as próprias coisas. Principalmente com a cozinha. Parecia até que lá era uma espécie de território sagrado budista tamanho era o cuidado que ele tinha com o lugar.

— Certo, senhor organização. Tudo estará do jeitinho que você deixou.

E sem falar mais nada Sanji se retirou do apartamento. Não tendo nada de muito interessante para fazer, Zoro ficou assistindo desenho junto a Luffy até próximo do meio-dia que foi quando resolveu preparar algo para ambos almoçarem. Podia não ser mestre na cozinha, mas até que sua macarronada ficou aceitável. Isso sem mencionar a quantidade absurda que o pequeno comera, indicando que gostara e muito da refeição. O único erro foi ter deixado Luffy ter bebido um pouquinho de sua coca-cola. Ele nem bebera mais do que dois goles, mas isso já fora o suficiente para deixá-lo completamente elétrico.

Durante toda à tarde Luffy ficou correndo pelo apartamento agarrado ao seu inseparável macaquinho de pelúcia, dessa forma apenas restando ao de cabelos verdes ficar vigiando as traquinagens da criança.

Quando deu seis e meia Zoro fez uma misturada com as coisas que havia na geladeira para jantarem. A essa altura já havia percebido que Shanks tinha quebrado a promessa de ir buscar o filho cedo — não que o menino parecesse preocupado ou sequer parecesse lembrar-se que tinha pais, estava mais interessado em brincar. No entanto, sua preocupação só realmente tomou forma quando deu nove horas e nada do ruivo dar as caras. Tentou ligar pra ele, mas só caía na caixa de mensagens. Já estava fisicamente exausto por ter passado a tarde toda de olho em Luffy, por isso acabou cedendo ao cansaço e sentando sonolento diante a televisão.

A seguir vocês já sabem o que aconteceu.

Agora Zoro juntava os cacos do chão e sob as indicações do menino — que fora o único a ver o objeto antes de quebrar — iniciou o processo de colagem. Quando terminou de firmar o último fragmento da peça misteriosa, algo em seu subconsciente o advertiu que definitivamente tinha algo errado ali. Afastando-se um pouco o homem mirou o fruto de seu trabalho de colagem com estranheza.

Cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho.

— Luffy, tem certeza que isso era assim? — perguntou ao achar muito bizarro o contorno irregular final da peça. Isso sem mencionar que no topo havia um pedaço que se assemelhava vagamente a um nariz e logo abaixo dele havia colado uma óbvia orelha.

Luffy, que estava correndo e cantarolando pelo quarto, parou e olhou o objeto colocando a mão no queixo.

— Hm... Está bem melhor assim, tio. Antes era tão feio! — respondeu com uma certeza digna de um avaliador de artes profissional. Um avaliador de artes de apenas oito anos, mas isso era um detalhe.

Zoro estapeou a própria testa outra vez, enquanto se xingava mentalmente. Devia ter percebido desde o início que seguir as instruções de Luffy à risca era uma péssima ideia. E agora como recompensa de sua idiotice havia um objeto de forma indefinida diante de si. É, não havia mais o que fazer. De qualquer forma, quando Sanji retornasse cabeças rolariam. Estava ferrado.

— Eu sou o suuuper Luffy e irei ajudar o Chopperman a lutar contra o mal! — gritou o garoto pulando na cama que antes estava devidamente arrumada. A cada pulo, mais os lençóis ficavam revirados.

Zoro suspirou.

— Desça daí, Luffy. Não deixe a situação pior...

O menino pulou da cama para o chão numa agilidade ímpar e ao se aproximar do tio, inclinou a cabeça num gesto típico.

— Algum problema, tio?

O adulto até pensou em responder, mas isso foi antes de perceber o que havia na cabeça do menor. Cobrindo parte dos fios negros estava... Uma calcinha? Uniu as sobrancelhas em confusão. De onde ele tirara aquilo?

— Luffy, onde isso estava?

O menino sorriu.

— Ah, está falando da minha touca do poder? Estava numa gaveta ali. — falou apontando para o guarda-roupa de mogno escuro.

Zoro retirou a peça da cabeça dele e a segurou pelas extremidades, esticando-a um pouco no processo. Era uma genuína calcinha branca de bolinhas vermelhas. Não se lembrava de Sanji ter mencionado alguma namorada, quem dirá levar sequer uma garota aquele apartamento, então como aquela calcinha chegara ali? Na verdade, o loiro até evitava conversar sobre o assunto.

Deu de ombros e mandou o menino ir para a sala. Se Sanji queria manter uma namorada em segredo, não era ele que iria forçá-lo a se revelar. Achando melhor até fingir que não descobriu nada, Zoro se aproximou da gaveta semiaberta a fim de guardar o item em mãos. E para sua surpresa maior — pra não dizer que quase entrara em estado de choque — a gaveta estava repleta das calcinhas mais variadas possíveis, todas dobradas e aparentemente organizadas pela cor.

A testa vincou-se outra vez. Para ter tantas calcinhas assim, só se ele tivesse inúmeras namoradas e guardasse sempre uma daquelas peças como lembrancinha do relacionamento que teve. Mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Afinal, como poderia Zoro não ter percebido nenhuma delas? Não ter percebido uma namorada era uma coisa, mas não ter percebido várias namoradas seria o cúmulo da desatenção.

Várias teorias começaram a brotar em sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava o olhar sobre a variedade de tons e tecidos ali dispostos. Uma em especial lhe chamou e ele a puxou querendo observar melhor os detalhes. Arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber que não se enganara. Realmente era uma calcinha fio dental de renda vermelha.

E foi com esta roupa em mãos — se é que podia chamar aquele pedaço minúsculo de tecido de roupa —que Sanji encontrou Zoro.

Os olhos do loiro só faltaram cair de tão arregalados que ficaram. Além do incrível tom vermelho que cobriu seu rosto inteiro tamanha foi a vergonha que tomou seu ser. Zoro nunca antes vira Sanji corar tanto e isso o surpreendeu bastante.

— Eu posso explicar... — tentou ao menos amenizar um pouco a sua situação, mas o outro não parecia disposto ouvi-lo.

Em movimentos céleres Sanji aproximou-se dele, puxou a peça íntima da sua mão com brusquidão e o chutou com tanta força que ele tombou para o lado oposto.

— Saia. Do. Meu. Quarto. Agora. — sibilou baixo, deixando uma aura negra brilhar em seus orbes geralmente cerúleos como o céu diurno.

Zoro engoliu em seco e embora estivesse doendo como o inferno na região onde fora acertado pelo chute, saiu mais do que depressa do aposento. E mal ele pisara no corredor, a porta fechou-se atrás de si com um sonoro baque. Era a primeira vez que ele via o colega de apartamento tão alterado e estava começando a se perguntar sobre a importância daquela gaveta cheia de calcinhas quando parte de uma cabeça ruiva o espiou do fim do corredor.

— Tudo bem aí?

Zoro bufou o ignorando e arrastou os pés até a sala, percebendo imediatamente o menino que dormia de modo desleixado no sofá. Parecia até brincadeira de mau gosto Luffy ter dormido justo naquela hora.

— Olha, não sei o que você fez, mas parabéns por ter conseguido cansá-lo ao ponto dele adormecer. Já sei quem chamar quando eu precisar de uma babá novamente. — Shanks sorriu, mas logo desfez o sorriso ao perceber o olhar estreito que o outro o direcionara. Podia jurar que ouvira um rosnar baixo, mas achou ter sido coisa de sua imaginação. — Bem, vejo que está cansado, então não me prolongarei mais.

E dito isso Shanks pegou o garoto da melhor forma que pôde e saiu ao dar uma despedida rápida ao irmão. Zoro agradeceu aos céus quando se viu novamente sozinho, mesmo que não acreditasse em nenhuma divindade em particular.

Moveu o corpo fadigado até o próprio quarto e se jogou na cama de qualquer jeito. Pensamentos sobre os recentes acontecimentos no quarto ao lado logo preencheram sua mente. E foi somente nesse momento que percebeu que ainda tinha a calcinha de bolinhas vermelhas amassada em uma das mãos, pois no momento em que ia devolvê-la fora expulso sem ter chance de se justificar. A encarou por alguns segundos na penumbra do quarto até que achou melhor decidir o que fazer com ela no dia seguinte e a botou debaixo do travesseiro.

Esfregou as pálpebras e soltou um longo bocejo. A dúvida sobre Sanji voltar a falar com ele algum dia surgiu enquanto puxava as cobertas sobre o corpo. Entretanto, estava tão exausto que adormeceu tão logo fechou os olhos e acabou não pensando muito sobre.

No dia seguinte um grito estridente ecoou pelo apartamento fazendo Zoro despertar mesmo a contragosto. Era domingo e ele possuía uma lei pessoal de não acordar cedo nesse precioso dia, mas ali estava ele acordando as plenas seis horas da manhã. Grunhindo, ele sentou na beirada da cama e só então percebeu a ereção que estava acomodada em suas calças.

Coçou a nuca.

Provavelmente fora por que tivera um sonho um tanto peculiar com um Sanji vestindo a tal calcinha de renda vermelha. E o loiro estava tão sensual... As cenas do sonho ainda estavam tão fresquinhas em sua mente que, decidindo aproveitá-las, meteu as mãos dentro da calça moletom que usava e começou a se masturbar. Mas a calça mostrou-se um pouco incômoda e por isso acabou abaixando-a bastante para ter mais liberdade nos movimentos.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e revendo a versão provocante de Sanji em seu sonho. Antes nunca imaginara Sanji em nenhuma situação similar, porém agora ele não via o menor problema em se masturbar imaginando o companheiro de apartamento gemer despudoradamente. Zoro nunca fora do tipo de pessoa que se preocupava com sexualidade, longe disso. Se gostava da pessoa, investia nela. Simples. Seu membro pulsou ao relembrar os movimentos de quadril que o loiro dava no sonho e começou a mover a mão com mais empenho.

E então a porta foi aberta com brutalidade, chegando inclusive a bater com força na parede. Um Sanji muito irritado marchou até ele trazendo em mãos o estranho objeto colado da noite anterior.

De repente um momento de silêncio se passou e nele Sanji se deu conta no estado que o outro se encontrava. Qual sua reação? Obviamente ele corou como nunca, tanto que até as orelhas ficaram avermelhadas. Abriu e fechou a boca um par de vezes sem conseguir pronunciar nada compreensível aos ouvidos humanos, embora o olhar estivesse bem fixo no pênis exposto. O que, aliás, fez Zoro começar a sentir o interesse no colega de apartamento crescer.

Uma ligeira curiosidade sobre mais reações advindas do loiro fez com que Zoro recomeçasse a carícia que havia sido interrompida pela entrada súbita no quarto. Sorriu petulante quando o outro desviou o olhar para a parede com as sobrancelhas franzidas, aparentemente incomodado.

— Será que poderia parar com... — engoliu em seco pressionando sem querer o objeto ainda em mãos. — ...isso aí? É falta de educação, sabia? Estou tentando manter uma conversa decente aqui.

O Roronoa deu um riso curto, parando a mão.

— Sério? Bem, você que invadiu meu quarto sem mais nem menos.

Sanji rangeu os dentes e logo se lembrou do porquê que viera ali. Não havia reparado na noite anterior, pois fora se esconder debaixo do cobertor esperando que o constrangimento diminuísse com o tempo. Quando acordou, no entanto, deparou-se com a sua obra-prima deformada de um jeito inimaginável. A raiva o dominou de tal forma que antes que percebesse estava arrombando a porta de Zoro.

Sem ousar mirá-lo, estendeu a peça colada de forma estranha para dar ênfase sobre o que falava.

— O que raios você fez com o busto que eu tinha feito da minha mãe?! Eu ia dar de presente na próxima semana!

Uma expressão de compreensão tomou a face de Zoro. Bem que ele achou estranho ter tantos elementos de um rosto entre os pedaços de argila.

— Ah. Então era um busto...

— Como assim "então era"? Obviamente era um busto e muito bem feito por sinal. Agora se você não me der uma explicação no mínimo decente, saiba que alguém vai sofrer as consequências aqui. E é claro que estou falando de você. — finalizou botando o ex-busto em cima do criado mudo com rudeza. Sorte que a supercola era realmente super e não permitiria o rompimento das colagens com facilidade.

Depois virou-se para o Roronoa, ignorando prontamente a nudez quase total dele, e cerrou os punhos como se fosse socá-lo. Zoro levou as mãos ao ar como se pedisse tempo.

— Bem... Antes de começarmos mais uma briga, preciso te entregar isso. Não consegui devolver ontem, pois meio que fui expulso de lá. — explicou ao puxar a calcinha de bolinhas debaixo do travesseiro e jogar para o loiro que a pegou no ar.

Sanji arregalou os olhos ao segurar a peça íntima. Quando achava que esse assunto já havia sido encerrado, lá vinha Zoro e o recomeçava. Um novo rubor coloriu suas bochechas.

— I-isso não é o que você está pensando! — exclamou exaltado e saiu correndo do cômodo sem deixar chance para o outro retrucar.

Zoro ficou parado com as calças parcialmente arriadas, pensando no quão adorável o seu companheiro de apartamento ficava quando estava constrangido. Uma vontade de deixá-lo daquela maneira mais vezes brotou dentro de si e ele deu um sorriso de canto enquanto se encaminhava ao banheiro para se aliviar. Algo lhe dizia que se divertiria bastante por causa daquela descoberta da gaveta de calcinhas.


	2. Ventile o coração partilhando um segredo

Zoro saiu renovado do banheiro. Tinha terminado de se aliviar no chuveiro pensando outra vez em Sanji em trajes nada apropriados, apenas servindo para confirmar o quanto estava atraído pelo colega. Sem esbanjar qualquer peso na consciência, foi para a cozinha atrás de algo para comer e foi com surpresa que descobriu que nada estava preparado para o café-da-manhã, algo que geralmente era responsabilidade de Sanji já que a cozinha era seu território. Não tendo outra opção, ele mesmo preparou alguns ovos e comeu junto ao resto de arroz frio que tinha na geladeira.

Depois de saciado resolveu passar um tempo navegando na internet, enquanto esperava o outro aparecer. Pegou o notebook e sentou-se no sofá, começando logo a procurar alguma novidade nas redes sociais. Viu as fotos da festa que sua turma tinha feito na sexta e sorriu ao identificar alguns colegas fazendo coisas ridículas graças a embriaguez. Era incrível como aquele pessoal era fraquíssimo pra bebidas embora continuassem bebendo como loucos em todas as reuniões que faziam. Zoro era um dos poucos que aguentavam grandes quantias de álcool no organismo sem aparentar minimamente qualquer alteração.

Quando cansou de olhar as idiotices da internet, resolveu baixar um filme de terror que finalmente havia chegado com legendas e enquanto esperava o download terminar, ficou zapeando nos canais da tv. Em algum momento entre as clicadas no controle e as olhadelas para a porcentagem do download, ele acabou cochilando. Talvez Luffy o tivesse cansado mais do que imaginara, pois quando acordou — com o pescoço dolorido pela forma como a cabeça ficou pendendo para a lateral — percebeu surpreso que já se passava das duas horas da tarde.

Franziu o cenho procurando algum sinal de movimento ao seu redor, mas não avistou nem sombra do loiro. Coçando a nuca ele se encaminhou para o corredor e encontrou a porta de Sanji semiaberta. Entrou sem fazer cerimônia, do mesmo jeito que Sanji fizera em seu quarto naquela manhã. No entanto, surpreendeu-se quando se deparou com o ambiente vazio. Sanji saiu sem que ele tivesse visto ou sequer ouvido algo.

_Porcaria de sono pesado!_

O resto do dia Zoro ficou intercalando entre concluir um trabalho da faculdade e olhar o relógio esperando que a qualquer instante o outro chegasse. Porém, deu dez horas da noite e nada de Sanji aparecer. Somente de onze e meia — quando Zoro já estava deitado para dormir, por sinal — o loiro chegou. E mesmo tentado fazer o máximo de silêncio para não ser percebido, quando passou diante a porta de Zoro a mesma se abriu ruidosa.

— Oh, boa noite, Zoro. — falou quando sentiu o peso do olhar sobre si, mas logo apressou-se em direção ao próprio quarto.

Zoro sorriu de canto, pois tivera o vislumbre das bochechas rosadas tão logo botara o olhar sobre seu rosto. Aparentemente alguém estava querendo brincar de gato e rato... E isso se provou ser verdade quando, no decorrer da semana, o loiro fazia de tudo para desencontrar dele. Fosse em casa ou na faculdade, Sanji procurava sempre passar longe dos lugares onde sabia que encontraria Zoro.

No começo até que Zoro achou um pouco divertido, mas quando completou uma semana que o loiro permanecia correndo de si como um demônio corria da cruz, isso começou a saturar sua paciência. Era sexta à tarde e como o professor da última aula ficara doente, sua turma havia sido liberada mais cedo. Pensou em ir para casa, mas sabia que se chegasse perto da cama seus pensamentos seriam dominados pela vontade de dormir. E ele precisava seriamente estudar para uma prova que se aproximava.

Acabou indo para a biblioteca, onde aproveitou para pegar dois novos livros emprestados. Grande parte do conteúdo foi revisado em três horas e quando suas costas estavam doloridas de tanto ficar inclinado, resolveu parar e descansar um pouco.

Sua mente logo se viu viajando para o momento quando reencontrou Sanji há um ano. Havia ido até a universidade finalizar sua inscrição — passara em uma qualificação até boa no curso de arquitetura — e depois ficara na frente dos portões de entrada pensando no que fazer em seguida. Como a universidade ficava longe da casa dos pais, precisava encontrar um lugar mais perto para morar. O problema era que os quartos fornecidos pela própria instituição para os alunos de baixa renda já estavam todos ocupados e ele não sabia se teria condição de bancar as despesas de um apartamento sozinho.

Ficara um bom tempo ali de frente ao portão, encarando as opções de aluguel — caras demais em sua humilde opinião — na sessão do jornal, meio que esperando que a solução caísse do céu, pois com sua atual renda não conseguiria nem morar no flat dos mais baratinhos no fim da cidade. No entanto, a solução não veio por meio de um objeto indeterminado caído do céu, e sim por meio de um loiro com sobrancelhas terminadas em espiral.

O encontro se deu quando Zoro ergueu o olhar do jornal um tanto quanto desanimado e se deparou com um rapaz loiro a sua frente o encarando com algo próximo da perplexidade. Sanji piscou algumas vezes e abriu um sorriso, enquanto desviava das pessoas que transitavam por ali. Eles haviam sido colegas de classe durante o ensino fundamental e mesmo depois de tanto tempo era impossível não se reconhecerem. Possuíam traços tão peculiares que acabaram deixando uma marca na memória, tanto de um quanto do outro.

Depois desse reencontro coincidente decidiram jogar conversa fora numa lanchonete pelas proximidades. Conversa vai, conversa vem e logo ficou claro que ambos estudariam no mesmo lugar, embora que em cursos diferentes; e que ambos precisavam encontrar um lugar perto para morar. Com tantas necessidades em comum não precisaram de muito mais para realizarem um acordo onde dividiriam um aluguel em algum flat pelo bairro. Após isso foi tudo muito gradual, e antes que pudessem perceber já tinham construído uma espécie de rotina confortável mesmo que vez ou outra ficassem trocando as farpas clássicas.

Desde então passou-se um ano. Um ano sem que Zoro sequer suspeitasse da existência daquela gaveta repleta de roupas íntimas femininas. Estava começando a achar que Sanji era uma espécie de Casanova muito discreto e que embora não parecesse, possuía um mar de amantes. O problema é que não tinha certeza sobre essa informação, então ficava apenas na suposição e o mistério se agravava a cada dia.

Ou talvez fosse somente um hobby peculiar. Se existia pessoas que colecionavam tampinhas de refrigerante, porque não uma que colecionasse calcinhas? Seres humanos podiam ser bem estranhos quando queriam. Também tinha a possibilidade dele ser usuário das tais vestes...

Nah, isso era viajar demais.

Rindo dos próprios pensamentos começou a recolher seu material, não antes de levar um ‘xiu’ repreensivo da senhora da biblioteca. Rolou os olhos e saiu das dependências da faculdade, encaminhando-se para seu apartamento. Passava por uma rua um tanto mal iluminada quando subitamente decidiu que precisava saber a verdade. O mistério sobre as malditas calcinhas estava corroendo-o por dias e isso não podia continuar assim. Claro que a persistência de seus sonhos indecentes envolvendo um certo loiro não influenciaram nenhum pouco nessa decisão. Só porque o imaginava se contorcendo em seus braços toda vez que pousava os olhos nele não queria dizer que estava com segundas intenções, longe disso.

Era apenas curiosidade, nada mais.

Entrou no prédio não muito requintado e subiu as escadas com um único pensamento povoando sua mente. Ao se deparar com a porta respirou fundo e destrancou-a do modo mais silencioso que pôde. Afinal, sabia que ao menor sinal de sua presença, Sanji ou inventaria uma desculpa para sair ou se trancaria no quarto para só sair no dia seguinte. E Zoro não queria isso. Por isso continuou nos passos silenciosos mesmo já dentro de casa e após deixar a mochila largada em um lugar qualquer, seguiu para o corredor dos quartos.

Um sorriso travesso permeou os lábios do rapaz assim que, com sua vista perspicaz, visualizou a porta do quarto de Sanji entreaberta. A luz acesa escapava pela fresta indicando que ele estava presente e era exatamente o que Zoro precisava.

Tendo o cuidado de retirar os sapatos para evitar ruídos desnecessários, ele avançou pé-ante-pé até estar colado com a porta. Estando tão perto agora dava para ouvir que ao fundo tocava um aparelho de som e que Sanji arriscava até a acompanhar algumas frases aleatórias da música, que mais tarde Zoro identificou como sendo de uma cantora pop do momento. Uma bem mediana, por sinal.

E, de súbito, ele apoiou a mão na porta e a abriu totalmente. A cena com a qual ele se deparou estava longe de ser uma das imaginadas durante seu pequeno trajeto no corredor, mas isso não a tornou menos incrível. Um Sanji de costas para si, com o corpo curvado enquanto buscava alcançar o cós da calça caída na altura de suas panturrilhas, não era uma visão nada mal. Principalmente por ele estar usando uma calcinha branca com listras num tom de azul-piscina muito parecida com aquelas que apareciam em animes _ecchis_.

O baque da porta batendo na parede, porém, acabou com a magia da cena, pois tão logo ouviu o barulho, Sanji virou o rosto alarmado para trás e entrou em desespero ao constatar que era observado. Acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés por causa da calça que não fora vestida devidamente e caiu sentado no chão com o rosto tão branco quanto papel.

— Então elas são realmente suas... E não é que o que eu menos esperava era o certo!

O branco do rosto de Sanji logo foi substituído pelo mais puro escarlate num piscar de olhos. O jovem ergueu-se apressado e tratou de ajeitar a calça no corpo o mais depressa que conseguiu. Quando conseguiu recuperar um pouco de dignidade que ainda restara em seu âmago, desligou o rádio que ainda tocava a musiquinha animada e preparou sua melhor cara de irritação para a conversa que teria a seguir.

— O que diabos pensa que está fazendo aqui? — vociferou irritado com o dedo em riste apontado para o Roronoa.

Zoro deu de ombros, sem responder de imediato. Não que ele fosse deixar o loiro no vácuo, na verdade pretendia ter um longo diálogo cheio de explicações, por isso primeiro fechou a porta e apoiou as costas na mesma. Não podia deixar que seu companheiro de apê fugisse como vinha fazendo pela semana inteira. Era melhor prevenir, não é? Porém essa atitude deixou Sanji bastante apreensivo e Zoro percebeu rápido.

— Acalme-se, ok? Eu não vou fazer nada, só quero conversar. — falou em seu habitual tom tedioso, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

Preferindo manter distância, Sanji sentou-se na cama ainda de frente para Zoro. E fez questão de cruzar os braços e unir as sobrancelhas para deixar mais evidente sua insatisfação com tudo aquilo.

— Então, sobre o que quer conversar?

— Elas são suas mesmo? — questionou apontando para a gaveta que agora sabia que acomodava somente calcinhas. A pergunta direta nem surpreendeu Sanji. Já conhecia a personalidade de Zoro o suficiente para saber que ele iria direto ao ponto sem a menor enrolação.

— Sim, elas são. — afirmou, pois sabia que de nada ia adiantar negar quando ele já tinha visto tantas evidências. Segurou um suspiro contrariado. Por que Zoro tinha que ser tão malditamente insistente?

— Então... — esperou que Sanji desse continuidade espontaneamente, mas ao ver que ele continuava quieto achou melhor incentivá-lo um pouco mais. — Quer me contar a história por trás disso?

Sanji revirou os olhos.

— Não estou muito afim não.

— É algum tipo de fetiche?

— Olha, você pode continuar perguntando aí o resto do dia, mas não sou obrigado a responder nada. Então se não tem mais o que fazer aqui, pode me dar licença?

O Roronoa estreitou o olhar, assumindo uma expressão descontente. Pelo visto teria que alterar seu esquema de conseguir informações...

— Já moramos juntos há um ano, fora que nos conhecemos desde a época do ensino fundamental, então creio que somos amigos. Qual o problema em me contar sobre isso?

— Sermos amigos não quer dizer que devo te dizer tudo sobre mim. — respondeu resoluto rolando os olhos. — Até você deve ter seus segredos...

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Zoro o olhou sugestivo.

— Realmente tenho. Hm, e que tal fazermos um jogo? — seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso logo que percebeu a sombra da curiosidade pairar no rosto do loiro. Ele tinha sido fisgado pela armadilha. — Podemos trocar confidências, informações que ninguém mais sabe sobre nós... Assim ninguém sai perdendo.

Sanji descruzou os braços e se levantou para ir até o Roronoa para fitá-lo com uma maior proximidade. O azul cerúleo fixou-se firme no negro austero por alguns bons segundos, e o olhar só foi cortado quando Sanji sorriu animado e deu-lhe uma tapinha no ombro.

— Agora sim você está falando algo interessante. Certo, eu topo. Agora pode sair da frente da porta? — Zoro perscrutou o rosto dele como que procurando algo que indicasse que ele estivesse tramando. — Deixe de ser desconfiado, eu não irei fugir. Apenas vou pegar algo que vai deixar esse jogo mais interessante. — acrescentou com um ar malicioso.

Ainda o olhando com suspeita, ele se afastou e abriu a porta permitindo com que o outro passasse na sua frente. Seguiram em direção a cozinha, mas antes que Zoro pudesse adentrar o ambiente Sanji barrou sua passagem.

— Espere na sala. — demandou em um tom sério, indicando que não admitiria um ‘não’ como resposta.

Seguiu, então, a contragosto para a sala. Pouco tempo depois Sanji retornou cantarolando da cozinha, trazendo uma garrada de uísque em mãos já aberta. Zoro mal acreditou no que estava vendo. Quando o outro dissera que iria buscar algo para deixar o jogo mais interessante não estava mentindo!

— Onde você estava guardando essa belezinha?

— Num lugar secreto que eu não irei revelar nem sob tortura. — garantiu resoluto enquanto puxava um puf para se sentar de frente para o Roronoa, que por sua vez já estava muito bem acomodado no sofá. — Vai ser assim, quando cada um de nós for falar algo, primeiro vai ter que tomar um gole. Ah, e vamos começar com coisas mais leves, tudo bem?

Zoro anuiu, não vendo o menor problema em acatar os termos impostos. Ele tinha a leve impressão de que Sanji estava planejando fazê-lo ingerir uma grande quantia de álcool para que acabasse esquecendo seu objetivo inicial. Zoro suprimiu um sorrisinho. Seria interessante observar a surpresa quando descobrisse sobre sua grande resistência ao álcool.

— Certo, você começa. — ditou, entregando a garrafa para o de cabelos verdes.

Dando de ombros, Zoro deu um gole longo da bebida. O sabor já lhe era conhecido, afinal desde cedo iniciara o convívio com bebidas alcóolicas e já experimentara diversos tipos. Depois ficou pensando no que poderia usar para iniciar aquela brincadeira. Como o outro pedira algo leve, optou por uma curiosidade que ele não costumava dizer com frequência aos seus conhecidos.

— Sei dançar várias danças de salão, incluindo valsa e tango.

Sanji arregalou seus olhos muito azuis e partiu a boca em um grande ‘o’. Como aquilo era possível? Um brucutu como Zoro sabia dançar e ele não? Absurdo!

— Isso é sério?

— Sim. — respondeu sem demonstrar muita emoção. Não era uma de suas melhores memórias. — Minha mãe tinha uma escola de dança e muitas vezes me arrastava para dançar com ela. Acabei aprendendo sem querer.

Em seguida estendeu a garrafa esperando que Sanji escolhesse o que falar. O que demorou um pouco a acontecer, visto o modo embasbacado que o loiro ficou. Ainda estava incrédulo, pois não conseguia imaginar Zoro dançando tango com uma rosa na boca. Contudo, quando percebeu a sua querida gafe, limpou a garganta e disfarçou do melhor jeito que pôde.

— Bem... Eu tenho um óculos sabia? De grau. — acrescentou assim que recebeu o olhar de descrédito do outro. Concluiu logo que Zoro tinha compreendido que era seu costumeiro óculos de sol. — Porém nunca o uso porque fico horrivelmente nerd com ele. Prefiro usar lentes de contato, mas no momento nem com elas estou. Então, pra mim agora, você é um belíssimo borrão mediano. — deu uma risada curta e tomou o gole que quase esquecera, fazendo uma careta em seguida. — Sua vez.

Zoro não entendeu muito bem qual era o lado ruim em se parecer um nerd, mas achou melhor não comentar. E foi só Sanji mencionar aquele bendito óculos que sua mente tratou logo de imaginar uma fantasia erótica envolvendo o loiro como um professor sensualíssimo.

Nossa, ele precisava mesmo de ajuda.

Foi desse modo que começou a troca de informações entre os dois companheiros de apartamento. No início falavam apenas de pequenas curiosidades ou acontecimentos no mínimo bisonhos que aconteceram em suas vidas. Entretanto, só quando chegaram a metade da segunda garrafa trazida por Sanji de seu esconderijo na cozinha — o que fez Zoro se perguntar se ele estava guardando uma reserva de uísque para o fim do mundo — que o nível da conversa começou a tornar-se mais interessante, de fato. Tantas coisas vergonhosas já haviam sido reveladas...

Ambos agora estavam sentados no chão lado a lado, com as costas apoiadas no sofá. Mesmo com todo o álcool ingerido até aquele momento, Zoro continuava consideravelmente estável. Somente alguém que o conhecesse bem demais e lesse nas entrelinhas perceberia que ele estava começando a dar indícios de uma leve oscilação. Sanji por outro lado já estava pra lá de alterado, com o alto das bochechas coloridas em um tom rosado sendo um forte indicador de sua embriaguez, isso além das risadas bem frequentes que ele dava sem nem precisar ter motivo.

A cabeça coberta de fios verdes tombou para trás enquanto vasculhava a mente em busca de mais algo para dizer, afinal era a vez dele há uns bons quatro minutos. Já estavam a tanto tempo naquela brincadeira que estava começando a ficar sem ter o que contar. De súbito levantou a cabeça ao lembrar-se de algo que ainda não havia comentado com o outro.

— Perdi a virgindade aos quinze anos com uma prima mais velha.

Sanji inclinou o rosto para o lado e o mirou atentamente como se estivesse absorvendo a informação com cuidado. Depois puxou a garrafa e sorveu o líquido com uma maior facilidade do que quando iniciara. Diferente de Zoro, ele não era dado a bebidas alcoólicas, por isso acabara sendo o mais afetado ali.

Por alguns segundos tudo seguiu silencioso, o que chamou a atenção de Zoro visto que Sanji estivera, até aquele instante, bem falador e risonho. O loiro parecia estar perdido em pensamentos ao recolher as pernas que antes estavam estiradas e começar a soprar a boca da garrafa, fazendo com que o som da ação reverberasse um pouco.

Zoro já estava prestes a perguntar se ele estava bem quando Sanji afastou o rosto da garrafa e fitou com uma concentração exagerada o rótulo envolvendo o recipiente de vidro.

— Sabia que eu tinha uma queda por você quando a gente estudava junto? — riu como se tivesse contado uma piada interna. — No dia que você saiu da escola eu fiquei doente e não pude aparecer pra despedida... Tinha reunido coragem o suficiente para te contar o que sentia e no fim fiquei em casa por causa de uma febre muito forte. Parecia até uma piada do destino. — bufou parecendo chateado. — Como nunca tinha pedido seu número antes, acabamos perdendo contato. Achei que nunca mais ia te ver até avistar esse seu cabelo de alga no meio dos transeuntes na frente da universidade.

Zoro que até então ouvia tudo muito quieto, não pôde evitar um meio sorriso de vir quando uma sensação curiosa se remexeu por dentro de seu estômago. Provavelmente era por causa da falta de comida desde que começaram a beber, concluiu.

— Ficou feliz em me ver naquele dia? — perguntou antes que conseguisse se refrear. Aquela sinceridade toda de um Sanji alcoolizado era boa demais para não ser aproveitada.

Inclinando a cabeça para o lado, Sanji fez uma expressão pensativa.

— Não sei explicar o que senti naquela hora... Mas depois que passamos a morar juntos percebi que na mesma medida que você me atrai, você também me irrita. Isso é tão confuso...

Oh, Zoro estava sem palavras. O loiro estava tão adorável enquanto parecia se forçar a tentar compreender o que aquilo significava, que quase o Roronoa o atacou naquele momento. Contudo, ficou ainda mais sem palavras quando Sanji simplesmente girou para o lado, se acomodando entre suas pernas, e prendeu seu queixo entre os dedos de maneira possessiva.

— Tem uma coisa que tenho vontade de fazer há um tempo já. — ele estreitou os olhos, fixando sua atenção nos lábios alheios descaradamente.

Então sem aviso prévio avançou nos lábios e encostou-os aos seus. Ficaram ali estáticos no mesmo lugar até que outra onda de desinibição se espalhou por Sanji e ele iniciou os movimentos que transformaram aquilo em um verdadeiro beijo. A mão que segurava o queixo do Roronoa logo deslizou pelo pescoço e foi parar atrás da nuca, onde agarrou os fios curtos com vontade. Os lábios se degustaram sem pressa, num ritmo devagar e sensual.

Zoro, que nem tinha percebido quando colocara as mãos na cintura do outro, estava principiando um contato mais intenso quando, de repente, Sanji rompeu o contato e começou a rir como um louco. Quase deu pra ver uma grande interrogação em cima da cabeça de Zoro de tão avulso que foi a cena a sua frente.

— Sanji?

Sanji sorriu-lhe malicioso e se levantou, agarrando o pulso dele.

— Quero te mostrar uma coisa! — falou animado e o arrastou até o próprio quarto.

Mal adentraram o cômodo e ele correu para a gaveta já conhecida por Zoro, abrindo-a até o limite.

— Ta-da! Minha maravilhosa coleção de calcinhas masculinas! Não era isso que queria ver?

Zoro alternou o olhar entre a gaveta e o loiro notavelmente ébrio. Ele quase se esquecera de seu objetivo com o jogo que ele mesmo começara! O mais chocante, no entanto, foi que o próprio Sanji o fez lembrar-se. E quando achava que não podia ficar mais louco, Sanji enfiou as mãos dentro da gaveta e retirou o máximo de calcinhas que elas conseguiram segurar, jogando-as no chão rindo.

— Elas são lindas e, por mais que não pareçam, são super confortáveis também.

Zoro suspirou. Será que ainda dava para conseguir alguma informação com o Vinsmoke naquele estado? Ele duvidava muito. De qualquer forma ele não estava mais tão interessado quanto estava no início. Saber que Sanji tivera uma queda por ele quando eram mais jovens, juntamente com a informação de que ainda o atraía no presente, despertara mais sua atenção.

— Não era bem isso que eu queria saber, mas tudo bem.

Sanji uniu as sobrancelhas voltando a encará-lo.

— Oh, certo. Você quer saber o porquê de eu usá-las, não é? — ele sentou-se, passando a recolher a bagunça que tinha feito. Aparentemente ainda sobrara algo de sua consciência organizacional. — Meio que foi culpa da minha irmã, sabe. Quando eu era pequeno ela gostava de me vestir como uma espécie de bonequinha viva. Dos vestidos e sapatos com salto eu nunca gostei, mas por algum motivo acabei aficionado as calcinhas. Eram tantos modelos e cores... — uma coloração mais intensa cobriu suas bochechas como se só agora percebesse o que estava falando. — É meio vergonhoso que outra pessoa além da minha irmã saiba disso... Não ache que eu sou um pervertido, ok? Não é um fetiche.

Pelo modo como ele mexia nervosamente na franja dava para perceber que estava sem jeito. Um sorriso malicioso imperou no rosto do jovem de cabelos verdes e, apoiando um só joelho no chão, pousou a mão na lateral do rosto de pele clara.

— Não se preocupe, eu serei pervertido por nós dois. — disse, movendo o polegar em uma carícia circular sobre a bochecha.

E por uma terceira vez Sanji foi inundado pela vontade de tocar em Zoro. Ao que parecia o álcool dera uma ajuda considerável ao seu lado que vinha reprimindo durante todo o ano que se passara. Levou os braços a circular o pescoço bronzeado e o puxou de encontro a si, deixando as bocas se encontrarem curiosas. Logo estavam deitados no chão com Zoro por cima, tendo o cuidado de não deixar seu corpo pesar demais nele. Dessa vez como não houve o choque inicial, o ósculo iniciado progrediu com uma graduação maior de intensidade. Procurando uma posição mais confortável acabaram girando no chão, ficando Sanji por cima agora. O loiro, por sua vez, não se preocupou em largar todo seu peso sobre o outro. Estava ocupado demais prestando atenção aos lábios que se moviam com volúpia contra os seus.

Zoro enfiou sua língua na cavidade alheia na primeira oportunidade que conseguiu e, oh, como era mil vezes melhor do que seus sonhos mais realísticos. As línguas deslizavam uma na outra de forma lenta e libidinosa, degustando o sabor ainda presente da bebida nas bocas. Quando o beijo cessou naturalmente, o Roronoa sugou de leve o lábio inferior de Sanji, o que arrancou um gemido baixo.

— Você beija bem, Zoro. — murmurou enquanto descia o nariz pelo pescoço dele, fungando na região sem nem disfarçar. — E eu gosto muito do seu cheiro...

Uma risada rimbombou em seu peito. Era incrível o quanto ele estava sincero.

— Bom saber disso. Já sei que armas usar para me aproximar de você... — deslizou uma mão ao longo da coluna em um carinho suave, percebendo satisfeito como ele quase ronronou em seus ouvidos. — O que acha de continuarmos isso na cama? Adoraria observar você apenas com a “calcinha masculina” que está usando. — falou em uma voz rouca muito sugestiva.

Um, dois, dez segundos depois e Zoro começou a achar estranha a falta de resposta por parte do loiro. 

— Sanji? — chamou enquanto sacudia de leve seu ombro, mas nada do outro se mexer.

Com um pouco de dificuldade ele virou Sanji para um lado e se ergueu, observando com descrença o rosto adormecido do outro. Sério que ele tinha dormido justo quando estavam chegando na melhor parte? Zoro bufou, mas acabou dando de ombros. Com tudo o que tinha descoberto naquela noite, sabia muito bem que teria outras chances pela frente.

Retirou o celular do bolso e constatou já ter passado da meia-noite. Não era à toa que Sanji adormecera. Com seus ritmos de aulas e provas ele devia estar exausto.

Não tendo muita opção, ajeitou Sanji na cama — ele era mais pesado do que aparentava ser — e sendo consumido pela preguiça acabou se jogando no espaço disponível no lado deste. Não que ele pretendesse dormir ali, na verdade Zoro apenas ia descansar um pouco e depois seguiria para o próprio quarto. Mas claro que isso não aconteceu, pois foi só dar uma piscada mais demorada e acabou adormecendo sobre a cama macia sem que percebesse.


	3. Crianças são verdadeiros diabretes

O som de algo tocando insistentemente despertou o loiro de seu sono tão confortável. Que raios de musiquinha familiar era aquela que estava tocando? Tateou a cama a procura do que estava fazendo aquele som irritante quando suas mãos alcançaram a pele aquecida de outro corpo. De súbito abriu os olhos, mas tão logo a claridade no quarto lhe encandeou, se arrependeu de ter feito isso.

Quando por fim conseguiu enxergar algo, notou que Zoro dormia profundamente e o celular, que era o que estava fazendo barulho antes, já havia parado de soar àquela altura. Por um curto momento se perguntou o porquê de ter o Roronoa em sua cama quando, em um flash, as memórias confusas da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente de uma única vez.

Gemeu baixo sentindo a cabeça latejar e o rosto esquentar miseravelmente. Ele falara tantas coisas vergonhosas que nem dava para listar todas em seus dedos. E ainda beijara Zoro! Duas vezes!

Pelo menos, vendo pelo lado positivo, ele não fora rejeitado ao tomar a iniciativa. Na verdade, Zoro pareceu disposto até demais a correspondê-lo. Seu coração fez uma pequena comoção dentro do peito e apesar de estar com uma ressaca horrível, não podia evitar a felicidade quase sair pelos poros.

Foi nesse momento que um resmungo ininteligível chamou sua atenção e Sanji reparou, pela primeira vez, que o jovem de cabelos verdes dormia realmente bem próximo a si. Piscou surpreso, descendo as mãos imediatamente pelo próprio corpo a procura de indícios que indicassem que algo mais havia acontecido. Devido ao seu infeliz estágio alcoólico pouco se lembrava do que fizera depois de beijar Zoro pela segunda vez. Felizmente suas roupas estavam todas no lugar, confirmando a teoria de que realmente só dormiram lado a lado.

Sanji admirou a capacidade do Roronoa dormir tão profundamente ao ponto de nem o som do próprio celular conseguir despertá-lo. Era quase um dom! E ele ainda estava dormindo com uma serenidade e confortabilidade tão grande que isso despertou o lado vingativo do loiro. No instante que o celular recomeçou a tocar a abertura de Game of Thrones, Sanji apoiou bem o pé na barriga do outro e o empurrou para fora da cama.

Zoro caiu com um sonoro estrondo e levantou-se assustado como se estivesse pronto para revidar seja lá quem que o estivesse atacando.

— O que... Você me empurrou da cama?! — piscou sonolento, relaxando os ombros ao perceber que não havia ataque algum e estavam apenas ele e Sanji no quarto. Ah, ele dormira antes de ir pra própria cama? Isso meio que explicava o ataque repentino de Sanji. — É assim que me trata depois de todo o nosso lance de ontem à noite?

Sanji grunhiu, ocultando seu rubor com um travesseiro no rosto. Como alguém podia ser tão cara de pau como aquele ser?

— Argh, cale a boca e saia logo daqui! — respondeu com a voz abafada por ainda estar com o rosto escondido.

Mesmo estando sonolento, Zoro deu um meio sorriso antes de dar um longo bocejo.

— Pelo menos você admite que tivemos um lance...

— Por mais que eu queira esquecer, aparentemente não sofri a famosa amnésia alcoólica. Agora vá dormir no seu quarto, vá. — enxotou-o sem a menor sombra de remorso. — E quando sair leve seu celular barulhento. — resmungou parcialmente mal-humorado pela dor que ainda pungia forte em sua cabeça.

Como era consideravelmente cedo para que qualquer neurônio de Zoro iniciasse seu trabalho, ele preferiu ceder e ir pra sua cama dormir o máximo de horas que conseguisse. Adoraria continuar provocando-o, mas o sono falou bem mais alto em seu corpo. Por isso arrastou-se até o quarto ao lado e em seguida jogou o corpo no colchão macio de qualquer jeito. Nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de cobrir-se com algum tecido, visto que tão logo acomodou-se na cama, adormeceu.

Voltou a acordar somente quando estava perto das onze horas. Tomou um banho relaxante para despertar de vez e foi na cozinha atrás de algo para comer. Lá encontrou Sanji preparando o almoço enquanto assobiava alguma música clássica. O loiro mexia numa panela no fogão de costa para a entrada da cozinha, mas soube imediatamente quando Zoro pôs seus pés ali.

— Está muito tarde para você tomar café da manhã. Se quiser coma os bolinhos de arroz que estão na mesa, mas não irá comer nada além disso até o almoço sair.

Zoro deu de ombros, pegando um dos bolinhos bem preparados e comendo sem retrucar. O cheiro gostoso que provinha das panelas no fogo fez seu estômago remexer-se de expectativa. Seguindo em direção ao cheiro, Zoro aproximou-se das costas do outro rapaz e farejou por sobre o ombro dele.

— O que você está preparando aí? O cheiro está bom.

Sanji quase deu um salto ao ouvi-lo tão perto, contudo com seus reflexos rápidos conseguiu evitar um grande desastre e afastou-se do fogão — e consequentemente de Zoro também — com a mão sobre o peito.

— Porra, não se aproxime assim!

Dando um sorrisinho debochado, Zoro terminou de comer o bolinho e lambeu os dedos de forma provocativa.

— E porque não?

Sanji cruzou os braços, batendo o pé de forma impaciente.

— Por que poderia ter causado um acidente?!

— Ah, achei que tinha algo a ver com o que aconteceu ontem... Mas aproveitando o tema, o que acha de tentarmos investir nesse lance? — virou-se pra pegar outro bolinho, mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, Sanji o puxou para a parede mais próxima e tratou de prensá-lo ali. Zoro deu um ofego surpreso. — Isso é um sim?

Agora era Sanji quem sorria jocosamente, embora fosse possível ver um leve tom róseo em seu rosto, e o encarava com as faces bem próximas.

— Bem, sua sugestão é interessante, contudo, não ache que sou tão passivo assim...

Antes que ele pudesse acrescentar mais alguma coisa, Zoro finalizou a pouca distância que havia entre os lábios e segurou a cintura alheia, mantendo seu corpo perto. Quando o beijo partiu-se, ficaram se encarando em uma conversa silenciosa.

— Não me importo de revezarmos. — concluiu de súbito, fazendo com que Sanji risse com a naturalidade com a qual ele falou.

Nesse mesmo instante a campainha tocou e o loiro o enxotou da cozinha para que fosse atender a porta. Entretanto, ao abrir a porta e encontrar Luffy e um outro garotinho de cabelos negros, seu sorriso (que nem sabia que estava ostentando) se desfez.

Olhou rapidamente para o corredor a tempo de ver uma familiar cabeleira ruiva sumir na curva para a escada.

— Tio Zoro, quero almoçar! — falou seu sobrinho enquanto farejava o ar tentando descobrir o que era aquele cheiro maravilhoso.

Comprimindo os lábios para não soltar diversas ofensas ao seu irmão, deu passagem para a pequena dupla e foi avisar a Sanji sobre a visita inesperada. Pouco depois todos estavam sentados na sala, comendo na frente da televisão visto que a mesa só possuía duas cadeiras.

Em dado momento da conversa, onde Luffy era quem mais falava, ele soltou a incrível pérola:

— Vou me casar com você, tio Zoro.

Zoro apenas vincou a testa à medida que Sanji quase botou os rins pra fora de tanto rir. O outro garotinho — que descobriram se chamar Law — encarava o Roronoa como se estivesse planejando a morte dele.

— De onde você tirou isso, moleque?

Luffy colocou as mãos na cintura, parecendo orgulhoso.

— A mamãe disse para eu nunca casar com alguém como o papai, então eu vou casar com o você!

Sanji riu mais um pouco, colocando a mão no peito sentindo uma leve falta de ar.

— Pelo visto mal começamos e já tenho um concorrente à altura!

Zoro rolou os olhos. Mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Um dia você vai encontrar alguém da sua idade, Luffy. Porém não precisa ficar pensando nisso tão cedo. Agora porque Shanks te trouxe pra cá, hein? Acredito que não foi para você esvaziar as panelas do almoço. — Luffy inclinou a cabeça parecendo tentar lembrar qual era seu verdadeiro objetivo.

— Ah! Vamos fazer uma feirinha de artes lá da escola e as duplas precisam levar obras de artes criadas pela gente. Minha dupla é Law, meu melhor amigo! — apontou sorridente para o garoto que só então parou de fulminar o Roronoa com o olhar.

— Estamos juntando dinheiro para ajudar o orfanato perto da escola. — complementou Law, sendo essa a primeira vez que falava no dia. O menininho parecia ser incrivelmente emburrado, principalmente quando Luffy chegava perto demais do tio.

— Obra de arte...? — Sanji virou automaticamente a cabeça para a peça que antes foi o busto da sua mãe e que estava repousada ao lado da televisão. No fim a deixara esquecida ali por ter tido muito o que pensar na última semana. — Porque vocês não usam aquilo? Não vou usar pra mais nada mesmo e vocês podem pintar ela pra deixá-la com uma aparência melhorzinha.

As crianças adoraram a ideia de usar a dita peça deformada, que aparentemente eles acharam bem bonita (Sanji nunca iria entender o ponto de vista deles). Passaram a tarde pintando-a e lá pelas dezoito horas Shanks apareceu para levá-los embora. Claro que antes ele levou um sermão do irmão mais novo e ganhou um novo galo no alto da cabeça.

Dias depois, com quase tudo acertado entre eles, Zoro e Sanji iniciaram uma espécie de relacionamento teste. Contudo, como já conviviam na mesma moradia e estudavam na mesma universidade, a única diferença na rotina deles é que vez ou outra saíam para alguns lugares juntos. Além, é claro, de se agarrarem sempre que era possível.

Um exemplo disso era a presente situação onde Sanji estava sentado em cima do balcão da cozinha trajando apenas uma camisa de botão aberta e uma calcinha lilás com um babadinho simples no cós da vestimenta. Entre suas pernas encontrava-se um Zoro empenhado em deixar marcas no espaço do ombro até o pescoço. No entanto quando a coisa estava prestes a subir de nível a campainha tocou, acabando com todo o clima que os envolvia.

— Quem diabos pode ser a essa hora?! — resmungou o de cabelos verdes deslizando as mãos despretensiosamente sobre as coxas claras do outro rapaz. Estava decidido a ignorar seja lá quem estivesse na porta, mas logo seus planos foram por água abaixo quando Sanji afastou suas mãos e desceu da bancada.

— Ainda são sete horas da noite, não é tarde. Agora deixe de ser como um velho resmungão e vá logo ver quem é. — roubou um selinho antes de se afastar e dar uma breve pausa na entrada da cozinha. Sorriu maliciosamente. — Depois continuamos o que estávamos fazendo...

Sentindo a expectativa antecipada de uma noite incrível, Zoro foi até contente abrir a porta mesmo que a campainha estivesse sendo tocada compulsivamente como se não houvesse amanhã. Puxou a maçaneta pronto para xingar a pessoa com todos os palavrões conhecidos por ele quando se deparou com três seres de meio metro, com cabeleiras negras rebeldes bem parecidas entre si.

— O quê... — piscou surpreso reconhecendo Luffy, Law e Ace, este último sendo um primo de Luffy por parte da mãe.

— Tio Zoro! — o que era mais sorridente agarrou sua perna direita e começou uma narrativa rápida e confusa da qual o Roronoa nada entendia.

— Luffy, se acalme e fale mais devagar. Nenhum humano é capaz de entender o que você está falando. — Zoro virou a cabeça na direção da voz, encontrando Shanks sorridente apoiado na parede do corredor. — Boa noite pra você também, Zoro.

Zoro deu um tapa na própria testa, pensando seriamente em expulsar todos eles do seu apartamento. Por que sempre que queria alguma privacidade, algo assim acontecia? Porém mal cogitou a possibilidade, e todos já se encontravam na sala: Shanks bem sentado no sofá e as crianças correndo cheias de energia de um lado para o outro.

— Oh, pelo visto temos visitas. — Sanji surgiu do quarto já devidamente vestido e olhando curioso para o terceiro garoto presente ali. Era impressão sua ou a cada visita o número de crianças aumentava?

Mal Sanji apareceu e Luffy junto com Law, correram até ele agitando os braços animados. Reiniciaram o relato em velocidade absurda e Sanji apenas observava tentando compreender o que se passava. Shanks, então, se levantou do sofá e afastou os meninos, tomando para si a responsabilidade de contar a novidade.

— Sabe a tal peça que vocês ajudaram os meninos a fazer? — Sanji assentiu ainda sem saber aonde ele queria chegar. — Pois então, uma senhora comprou ela por mil e quinhentos dólares e como eles foram o que mais arrecadaram para o orfanato, ganharam ingressos para o novo filme de Gigantes de Aço no Espaço. Estamos aqui pra convidar vocês, inclusive.

O loiro piscou letárgico, assimilando lentamente o que tinha acabado de ouvir. As palavras ‘mil e quinhentos’ se repetiam sem parar em sua cabeça.

— Oe, Sanji. Você tá bem? — Zoro estalou os dedos na frente do rosto de Sanji e como que encerrando um encanto, o jovem de fios claros despertou de súbito.

— Mil e quinhentos dólares?! — arregalou os olhos, embasbacado. Nunca em sua vida vendara algo de valor tão alto assim. Na verdade era preciso admitir que ele não era muito bom na fabricação de produtos artísticos. — Não consigo nem calcular quanto isso fica em ienes... Como conseguiram isso?! — e também não era muito bom em matemática.

Shanks deu de ombros sem saber o que responder.

No fim acabaram sendo arrastados pelas crianças para ver o tal filme, e, por consequência, tiveram sua noite de sexo selvagem prorrogada para outro dia. Zoro passou o filme inteiro emburrado enquanto que Sanji permaneceu em choque pela quantidade de dinheiro que conseguiram com a peça bizarra que antes fora o busto da sua mãe. Além de que ela também fora pintada do jeito mais aleatório possível. Definitivamente Sanji não entendia o que podia haver de bonito naquilo, e talvez nunca fosse compreender.

Quando as letras finais já estavam perto de aparecer, ele buscou a mão de Zoro e encaixou os dedos, sentindo-se melhor só de sentir um pouco do seu calor.

E assim foi o início de um futuro relacionamento entre Sanji e Zoro.


End file.
